Seduces Me Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: a batalha final tinha chegado e ele mostraria aquela noite o quanto a amava, ele levaria aquele amor por toda a vida


**Seduces Me**

**Celine Dion.**

Ele estava partindo para a batalha final, tinha uma chance enorme de que ele não voltasse, mas ele não pensava nisso, ele estava com a mulher que ele amava muito em seus braços.

-Você tem mesmo que ir –ela fala baixo em seu ouvido, um frio percorre sua espinha, mas com um olhar triste ele fala.

-Sim –ela fecha os olhos para evitar chorar, e se inclina mais nele e o beija.

-Volte para mim –ela fala quietamente –Por favor –ele também fecha os olhos e fala.

-Eu Prometo –

**Everything you are  
everything you'll be  
Touches the current of love  
so deep in me  
every sigh in the night  
every tear that you cry  
seduces me.**

O beijo entre os dois estava começando a ficar mais forte, mas eles não ligavam, eles viveriam aquele momento como se fosse o ultimo, não importava mais nada, apenas que eles estariam se amando no quarto que ele tinha ganhado como professor na escola.

-Eu te amo muito –ele falou no ouvido dela –você me seduz –ela dá uma fraca risada.

-O Sr esta muito abusadinho Professor –ela o beija fundo.

**All that I am  
All that I'll be  
Means nothing at all  
If you can't be with me  
Your most innocent kiss  
Or your sweetest caress  
Seduces me**

O coração dos dois pareciam bater ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o beijo fazia ambos ficar ofegantes, o mundo do lado lá de fora poderia explodir que eles não ligariam, aquele momento era apenas deles, de mais ninguém, ela passa a mãos pelas costas dele fazendo o frio na espinha se fortalecer.

-Você me deixa louco –ele fala entrecortado.

-Você já me deixou louca a muito tempo –ela ri ao ver a cara dele.

**I don't care about tomorrow  
I've given up on yesterday  
Here and now is all that matters  
Right here with you is where I'll stay  
**Os beijos estavam ficando mais intensos, se eles fossem parar, agora não teriam mais chances, as almas deles pareciam se fundir, e nada nesse mundo parecia os fazer parar os movimentos pareciam sincronizados, era perfeito a união deles.

-Eu sempre vou te amar –ele falava baixinho enquanto beijava o corpo dela, como se estivesse explorando cada centímetro do corpo dela para não esquecer nunca mais, ela deixava fracos gemidos sair ao sentir o amor que ele passava para ela.

**Everything in this world  
Every voice in the night  
Every little thing of beauty   
Comes shining thru in your eyes  
And all that is you becomes part of me too  
'Cause all you do seduces me  
**-Eu não sei como você vai fazer isso, mas você tem que voltar –ela fala com vigor ao que ele a beija no pescoço –eu não vou suportar perder você –

-Me perder ou meu corpo? –ele fala marotamente, ela ri e dá um tapinha no braço dele.

-Ambos –ela fala marotamente também.

**And if I should die tomorrow  
I'd go down with a smile on my face  
I thank God I've ever known you  
I fall down on my knees   
For all the love we've made**

Eles estavam vendo o amanhecer pela janela, ambos sorrindo muito, se o destino fosse os separar, eles teriam a recordação daquela noite para sempre.

-Você tem mesmo que ir não e? –ela pergunta novamente, ele respira fundo.

-Sim –ela fala quietamente –Mas eu voltarei... –

-Você me prometeu isso –ela fala num sussurro, ele sorri para ela.

-Eu vou cumprir –

**Every sigh in the night  
every tear that you cry  
seduces me seduces me  
all that you do... Seduces me**

Anos depois, o grupo de amigos estavam se reunindo para comemorar, era tempo de alegria, todos estavam reunidos de novo, os casais se olham lembrando da noite antes da batalha final, mas um certo casal se olhava como se não tivessem mais ninguém no salão.

-Parecem que eles se esquecem da gente aqui –Hermione fala com um sorriso abraçada a Rony.

-Eles se amam, embora eu tenha que dizer que eu não preciso ver isso –Hermione ri, Hellen olha para o casal e fala.

-Vocês podem parar com isso? Tem crianças aqui –todos começam a rir.

-Como se você ligasse para isso –Samantha fala rindo abraçada a Collin.

Neville sussurra algo para Luna e eles riem muito, ele fala algo para Draco que também ri e eles pegam uma garrafa de vinho e enfeitiçam.

-Segura ai Harry –Harry não sabendo de nada segura a taça que os puxa para algum lugar –eles precisavam de mais privacidade –

-Para onde vocês o mandaram? –Hellen pergunta com um sorriso.

-Relembrarem o passado –todos começam a rir.

A muito longe dali, Harry e Gina começam a fazer amor novamente no quarto do Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas agora eles não precisavam ter medo que acabasse, eles tinha a vida inteira para se amar.

-Me seduza novamente Virginia Molly Weasley Potter –Gina sorri e o beija novamente.

Aquele era o novo começo.

**Seduces Me (tradução)**

**Tudo você é  
Tudo você será  
Toque a corrente de amor  
Profunda em mim  
Cada suspiro na noite  
Cada lagrima que você chora  
Me seduz  
**

**E tudo que eu sou  
E tudo que eu serei  
Não significa nada  
Se você não pode estar comigo  
O seu beijo mais inocente  
Ou o seu mais doce carinho  
Me seduz  
**

**Eu não quero saber do amanha  
Eu abandonei o ontem  
Aqui e agora é tudo o que importa  
Bem aqui com você é onde eu ficarei  
**

**Tudo nesse mundo  
Cada voz na noite  
Cada pequeno detalhe de beleza  
Brilha através de seus olhos  
E tudo que é você se torna parte de mim também  
Porque tudo que você faz  
Me seduz  
**

**E se eu morresse amanha  
Eu iria com um sorriso em minha face  
Eu agradeço a deus por ter te conhecido  
**

**Eu caio de joelhos  
Por todo amor que nós fizemos  
Cada suspiro na noite  
Cada lagrima que você chora  
Me seduz, me seduz  
E tudo que você faz...Me seduz**

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA UMA NOVA AMIGA QUE EU FIZ HOJE.RSRS ESPERO QUE NOSSA AMIZADE SEJA DURANTE MUITO TEMPO BYZINHA LESTRANGE... ADOREI TE CONHECER LINDA.RSRSRSRS**


End file.
